


Guess We Have a Kid Now

by lillian_spero



Series: Child! [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: (very very light angst), Fluff, Light Angst, Soft keith, other paladins mentioned, soft Lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24785167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lillian_spero/pseuds/lillian_spero
Summary: Keith and Lance find a child and decide to adopt her
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Child! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792672
Kudos: 43





	Guess We Have a Kid Now

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty! Here’s the first piece in my collection/series (whatever you wanna call it) about Keith and Lance’s adventures at being new dads and fighting a war, as you do. There isn’t gonna be like a consistency in updates but I have a lot of ideas and the timeline is gonna be all over the place. But this is the first thing. So. There’s that. Uhh, enjoy? I guess?

It was supposed to be a simple mission.

Supposed is the key word.

The Castle had picked up a transmission from a nearby planet a few hours ago, requesting for Voltron’s help. The planet had fallen to unexpected major earthquakes and was now in dire need of rescue. Many had already been lost, their homes and wildlife destroyed. So Allura sent the paladins to help.

When the Paladins arrived, they realized they were in for a lot of work. They split up, Pidge and Green would fly around, stabilizing what buildings were left and clearing large chunks of rubble when needed. Shiro and Hunk were flying refugees to the Castle while Keith and Lance were on the ground, guiding and helping the people when they could.

They had been there for hours, helping rescue people. They finally reached the last village, Shiro and Hunk had flown everyone from the previous one to the Castle and were working on returning. Pidge had done what she could and was back at the Castle, providing medical assistance to Coran. 

Keith and Lance were walking around on the planet’s surface, searching and calling for anyone who might still be trapped. Despite the ground quaking under their feet and the smoke coating the air, they pressed on in hopes of rescuing another.

“We are paladins of Voltron! We are here to help you out! If anyone can hear, make some kind of sound so we can find you!” Lance called out, his voice cracking in the middle. He could hear Keith through the comms, yelling the same message. Lance continued climbing over the rubble in silence, straining his ears for any kind of reply.

“Find anyone yet?” Keith asked, his voice scratchy. Lance sighed and shook his head, despite knowing Keith couldn’t see him.

“No, you?” He replied. He heard Keith grunt, which led him to a coughing fit.

“No, I think we need to leave soon though. Our suits have been filtering the smoke in the atmosphere but it still can’t be good for us to stay here.” Keith said. 

“Yeah, I’ll make my way over to you. Stay where you are so I don’t get lost.” Lance said. Keith huffs a breath, but doesn’t reply. Lance pulls up his tracker and begins walking in the direction a red dot signals where Keith is. After a few minutes of radio silence, Keith gasps.

“What’s up?” Lance asks.

“Shh!” Keith whispers. Lance raises an eyebrow but remains quiet as he picks up his pace. He’s almost to Keith, he can see him standing among the wreckage but before Lance reaches him, Keith takes off.

“Wait, Keith!” Lance shouts. He ran after Keith, summoning his bayard and getting ready to shoot anything that Keith might have found. Keith suddenly stops and begins throwing chunks of a house all over the place. Lance skids to a stop next to him and puts his hands on his knees.

“What the hell Keith!?” He gasps. Keith picks up a large piece of scrap metal and throws it.

“Help me, Lance!” Keith demands. Lance takes a deep breath and reaches down to help Keith. They manage to clear a lot of the rubble before Lance hears it. 

A soft wail.

It was a baby.

They share a look before moving even faster than before. Once they see the blanket, dirty but intact, they practically rip everything away. Keith reaches down and gently picks up the baby that was trapped and somehow not crushed by the collapsed debris. Lance simply stares as Keith checks her for injuries.

“I think she’s okay. A little bruised and breathing a little off but it’s just from the dust.” Keith said after a minute. Lance sighs and rubs his hands over his face. He shakes his head.

“That’s good. I was worried for a sec. We should call the others and see if they can find her parents.” Lance said. He reached for a button on the side of his helmet but Keith tightened his grip around the baby.

“No.” He said sharply. Lance raised an eyebrow and blinked a few times.

“No?” He repeated. Keith shifted on his feet and reluctantly loosened his grip.

“No, I don’t think we should call in and ask for them to search for her parents. It’ll be a lost cause.” He said quietly. Lance frowned.

“What do you mean? If there’s a chance her parents made it out we should let them know their child was found and safe.” Lance said. Keith looked down at her and moved the dirtied blanket away from her face. She smiled and giggled at seeing him.

“I don’t think we’ll find her parents on the Castle. Look at her Lance, she’s a different species. We haven’t seen anyone like her.” Keith held her out to Lance. He was right. The species that resided on the planet were tall and lithe with two sets of arms and thick skin covering their bodies. They didn’t have hair and their eyes were very small. This child had soft red scales, light, blond hair, large orange eyes, and one pair of arms. She was small and her limbs carried baby fat. She looked human, despite the scales.

“So what do we do?” Lance asked. Keith looked around.

“I don’t know,” Keith replied, his voice barely above a whisper. Lance studied his boyfriend for a moment before stepping closer, cradling the child between them and pressing his forehead against Keith’s.

“This is more than her being a different species, isn’t it?” Lance whispered. Keith nodded and looked down at her.

“I was an orphan. I was in foster care until the Garrison. I was an unwanted child with no one to call family until Shiro. I don’t want her to have the same fate. I know it’s likely she won’t end up like that and she could find a loving family but…” Keith trailed off.

“But you would rather guarantee she was raised loved.” Lance finished for him. Keith sniffed and nodded his head. Lance sighed and kissed Keith’s forehead.

“Okay, any ideas on how to make sure of it?” He asked. Keith bit his bottom lip and smiled sheepishly at Lance.

“Well… I have one idea.” He said. 

“Okay, what is it?”

“You’re going to hate it.”

“I can’t hate it if you don’t tell me.”

“Yeah, just don’t immediately shoot it down because you panic.”

“Keith, why would I pani-”

“We can keep her.” Keith interrupts. Lance snaps his mouth shut and takes a moment to process. Keith stares at him with hopeful eyes and Lance opens and closes his mouth.

“What?! No no no no, we can’t do that. NO! You’re crazy. Oh, you are so crazy. WHAT?! NO KEITH!” He shrieks. Keith winces and Lance begins pacing.

“Lance,”

“We can’t take care of a kid! We’re in the middle of a  _ war _ if you happen to so stupidly forget! How are we supposed to lead the coalition, fight a war, bring down an evil alien monarchy, protect the universe AND raise a kid! In space!”

“Lance,”

“PLUS! Allura would  _ kill _ us! She’ll be all like ‘The war is more important than anything and we can’t take care of a child’ and we’ll just have to come back here and be all like ‘yeah so we kidnapped a kid we found under a burning building a few weeks ago but here you go’ and then they’ll be like ‘how dare you steal one of our own from us we are no longer allies everyone attack Voltron’ and then we’re gonna have to be like-” Keith cuts him off by pressing a hand over his mouth. 

“I told you you would panic,” Keith smiles as Lance drops his shoulders.

“Mm ddnt pnic,” he mumbled around Keith’s hand. Keith rolled his eyes and let go.

“We can figure it out Lance, but you know this is the right choice to make. Sure, our lives are dangerous and at any moment anything could go wrong but I wouldn’t be able to sleep at night not knowing if she was happy,” Keith said.

“You don’t know if she’ll be happy with us,” Lance murmured. Keith swallowed the lump in his throat and ignored the stinging behind his eyes.

“At least she’ll have a family with us,” he whispered. Lance watched him for a moment before pulling him in and kissing his forehead.

“Alright,” he said. “We can take her with us.” Keith smiled and gently pressed his lips to Lance’s.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Lance’s smile broke the kiss.

“Of course. Besides, I always knew you’d make a good dad. Now I get to see you in action.” Lance said with a wink. Keith rolled his eyes and looked down at her.

“And you are going to be an amazing dad,” Keith said. Lance frowned and shook his head.

“No, you’re dad, I’m papa,” Lance corrected. Keith snorted.

“Fine, you’re going to be an amazing  _ papa _ . Better?” He asked. Lance smiled and kissed his nose.

“Much,” he replied. Keith grinned as the child stretched in his arms.

“We should probably head back now. The team’s probably wondering what’s taking so long.” Keith said. Lance nodded and followed him as they walked towards the lions. He gave Keith a quick peck on the lips before he carried their new child into the Red Lion’s cockpit. Lance sat down in his pilot chair in Blue’s cockpit before sighing and running a hand down his face.

  
“Ah man, Allura’s gonna kill us.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! Like I said, updates will be whenever I feel like writing some good ol fluff (or I get inspiration whatever comes first). But thank you anyway! Hope you liked it!


End file.
